The present invention relates to a connector engaging structure, and more particularly, to the connector engaging structure which is favorably used for temporarily breaking a circuit current, on occasion of conducting inspection and maintenance of an electric car or a hybrid car which has a high voltage circuit for driving a motor.
A device for breaking a power supply by means of a plug which is mounted on a terminal part connected to an electric circuit has been heretofore known (See Patent Document 1, for example).
FIGS. 4 and 5 are perspective views showing a power supply breaking device 110 which is disclosed in Patent Document 1. This device includes a plug box 120 having circuit terminals 121 which are connected to an open end of an electric circuit, and a plug body 130 which is provided on this plug box 120 so as to be displaced by a determined amount. The plug body 130 closes the electric circuit by engaging short circuit terminals 131 with the circuit terminals 121 to make a short circuit, and opens the electric circuit by detaching the short circuit terminals 131 from the circuit terminals 121 thereby to break the circuit current. The plug body 130 can be displaced with respect to the plug box 120 between a normal locking position in which the short circuit terminals 131 are engaged with the circuit terminals 121 and a temporary locking position in which the short circuit terminals 131 are detached from the circuit terminals 121.
As another conventional art, a device for connecting terminals which are connected by linkage to an operating lever, to mating terminals, by pressing them toward the mating terminals has been known (See Patent Document 2, for example).
FIGS. 6 and 7 are perspective views showing a power supply breaking device which is disclosed in Patent Document 2. This device includes a case body 201, a handle 202 having a body 210, a grip 211, and a locking part 212 provided on the body 210, an opening/closing and tripping mechanism 203, a handle locking member 215 which is arranged in the case body 201 and urged toward the body 210 in a state opposed to the body 210 to be locked to the locking part 212 thereby to prevent the handle 202 from rotating in OFF position from an ON position, and a releasing member 216 which is arranged on the case body so as to be operable from the exterior of the case body thereby to separate the handle locking member 215 from the locking part 212 of the body 210 against the urging force. When the handle 202 is rotated from the OFF position to the ON position, the locking part 212 pushes the handle locking member 215 to override it.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-82548
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-209511
However, the circuit breaking device 110 disclosed in Patent Document 1 is so constructed that the circuit is broken by detaching the plug body 130 which has been engaged with the device 110. Because the plug body 130 is completely detached from the device 110, there is such anxiety that surrounding components may be damaged with drop of the plug body 130 or the plug body 130 may be lost. Moreover, because the terminal part is not completely covered, there is such anxiety that dust or extraneous materials may enter in a plug engaging part in the device, whereby the plug body 130 is unable to be engaged although tried to be engaged, or conduction error occurs even though the plug body 130 is engaged.
On the other hand, in the circuit braking device 201 disclosed in Patent Document 2, electrical connection is realized by operating the handle 215 to press a movable contact 207 against a fixed contact 206. Therefore, there is such anxiety that the contacts may be easily moved with vibration or a shock, causing conduction error or chattering. Moreover, when the device is mounted on an apparatus such as a junction board, it is necessary to fasten, with a bolt, circuit connection between the circuit breaking device and the junction board, and it is also necessary to secure the circuit breaking device by fastening it with a bolt.